


Little Things #18

by ijustwantacue



Series: Love is in the Little Things [18]
Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: How else would you decide who will wash the dishes, if not using Jenga?





	Little Things #18

“Here it is,” you show him the toy your friend gave you. She was worried that you’ll be bored waiting for your idol boyfriend to come home, but you know how Jaebeom likes puzzles and games like this. What’s supposed to be for your distraction, will be entertainment for the two of you.

“Oh, Jenga! We played a life size of that at the fanmeeting. Sorry babe, I’ll win this one.”

You roll your eyes. “I’m not one of your members though. You may be good against them, but I might be better than you.”

Jaebeom smirks. Of course, he fell for a strong-willed person. “Come on then. Show me your best.”

With a huff, you carefully arrange the pieces to create the initial model. Jaebeom watches you with a small smile, admiring how focused you are at the task.

“Okay, who’ll go first?” you look up cheerfully, ready to prove your confident boyfriend wrong.

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Jaebeom suggests, making you smile inwardly.

“Ha! I knew it,” you laugh aloud after confirming that he’s indeed the _Paper Fool._

“This doesn’t mean anything. You’ll just get to do it first but who knows what will happen,” he tries to play cool.

* * *

The game is at its peak now, with the building slowly getting creaky. You watch intently as Jaebeom attempts to pull a foundation beneath. Even though he’s your opponent, you find yourself feeling nervous too.

“I got it,” Jaebeom cries out after removing the block.

“Oh my God, that was really dangerous,” you hold on to your chest in relief.

Jaebeom looks at you, amused. “What’s this? I thought you don’t want to do the dishes that’s why we’re settling it with this game. Why do you want me to win then?”

“I don’t. _I_ want to win but that doesn’t mean I won’t support you.”

One side of Jaebeom’s lips turns up. He ruffles your hair in adoration but then otherwise say, “No, let’s take this seriously. No supporting.”

You pout as he returns his attention to the upright chunks. “You don’t have to reject my love.”

“I’m not rejecting,” he tries to assure but it fades away when he starts to focus on putting the piece on the space he deems good.

You watch him unconsciously bite his lip in concentration. He’s placing somewhere risky, and if he succeeds, you’ll surely lose.

He said you can’t support him, right? Why don’t you do the opposite then?

“What the— Babe!” Jaebeom scolds after the building crumbles under his touch.

You laugh aloud. Though it is your fault that he got distracted, thanks to unceremoniously blowing on his neck, in the end, he lost through his own hand. You know very well how Jaebeom and his body reacts to you. And blowing softly on his neck will automatically make him pull you closer and in the process, bash the construction with his small hand.

“Ha! You’re washing the dishes, Jaebeom-ah!” you continue to giggle, proud of yourself.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll do it. But only after I punish a naughty girl.”

You abruptly stop your laughter, horrified. Why didn’t you think that your little trick would result to something… terrible. “Is it… the tickle monster?”

Jaebeom’s predatory eyes are enough to answer you. When his lips form a smirk, you run for your life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection 'Love is in the Little Things'. The drabbles will be based from Puuung's famous illustrations.


End file.
